Young Mother
by Cavalyn
Summary: Sequal to when a job goes wrong. Mireille is transformed into a baby, and Kirika must learn to be a good mother whilst tracking down the Author and trying to return Mireille to normal.
1. The Author's Touch

**BACK FROM HOLIDAY, LET THE FANFICTION ROLL!**

**_So here is the sequel for "When a job goes wrong." You know I had to decide whether to start this as a new Fanfiction, or simply add the chapters onto the original. But it thought that might be cheating my way to more reviews... So in the end I chose this way, despite that it may mean "When a job.." ends on JUST under 200 reviews... Damn... _**

_**I have been told that this seems a little unoriginal and a little too much like my last fanfic, but I hope it will work regardless. So without any more meaningless blabber... **_

**_Trying for more humour, tell me if it's too much. Kirika and Mireille will be serious, humour will again be in the situations. Romance is there, but stunted, as Mireille IS a baby... would be kind of strange...

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1. **- The Author's Touch.

* * *

_

The room was dark, shadows clinging to the walls and the only illumination coming from a flickering blue computer screen, flashing onto a gaunt and malicious face. There was nothing on the computer, but he felt that when you were concocting plans one should do it in a dark room, and the flashing computer was for added effect. But anyway, the face was gaunt, and the eyes shone like diamonds with the reflected light from the computer screen.

Noir... The name made him gag, how he hated that name. How he hated Noir, two maidens who governed death? HE was the one who decided when people lived and died. Not two lesbian assassins!

But it would have been boring had Noir died, yes it would be a shame for the game to end so soon. Although Edwin and his damned drug had not worked as planned. But he knew his mistake this time.

He had assumed, wrongly perhaps, that Kirika was the dangerous one, that Mireille was useless without Kirika. He had not reckoned with the fact that Mireille was still a very dominant woman, and able to control both a hormone raging Kirika and still kill Edwin. He would not make such an assumption this time. After all, "Assumptions make an Ass out of U and mptions..." or something like that. And _Nobody_ makes an ass out of the Author!

This time his plan was foolproof, he now realised that Mireille and Kirika worked together to master their enemies, and he had left Kirika operational to Mireille. This time he would put Kirika through her paces, see how _she_ coped without Mireille to help her along the way.

Yes. He would have his victory... And Noir...

Would die!

Just as soon as he could find the light switch...

* * *

Kirika strolled happily down the sidewalk, her quick stride eating up the distance to their apartment, a heavy bag of groceries banging against her thigh with each step. The streets of Paris seemed empty at this time, three in the afternoon. It was a time that not many saw, older people being at work, and the younger at school. It was one of the thongs that Kirika was thankful of her profession for. That and one other thing...

That, and the fact that it had allowed her to meet Mireille. Unconsciously Kirika felt her pace quicken, making the groceries bang with more frequency. She smiled to herself when she realised, but did not slow her pace. These last few weeks since they had gone to America had taught her how much Mireille meant to her. Leaving for even a few minutes was enough to make her miss the blonde.

It was a strange feeling. Love. That warm tingling she felt whenever she looked at Mireille. The sparks that seemed to fly from their eyes when they met. The smile that broke irrepressibly through her frozen mask whenever Mireille smiled at her.

Yes, love was a new and strange sensation. But defenitely a welcome one.

Intimacy didn't come easily to either of them, and yet... there was no confusion between them, almost a silent understanding. Whenever they sat near each other, Kirika's hand would reach out almost subconsciously, and it would always be met halfway by Mireille's hand.

It was mildly embarrassing, but she couldn't seem to keep her hands off Mireille. Every thing she did now she did whilst holding Mireille's hand, as if by losing the contact, she would lose everything she had gained over the last few weeks. She didn't want to lose that. Didn't want to lose Mireille.

They had not taken on any jobs since then. They both knew how foolish that would be, how could they efficiently take down their target, when all they could think about would be the safety of their partner?

Assassins weren't supposed to love. It was one of the Golden rules, an unspoken law. So what happened when you could not follow it? What happened when love caught you, regardless of your promises?

Retirement? Was that the point when you had to lay down your gun and look for another way to earn your daily bread? They said you couldn't retire, that the sins of the business would follow you. It was true that people had this annoying habit of blaming the assassin for the kill. But they had been careful hadn't they? The only people alive, who knew of them were the Soldats. And the Author...

The Author... Kirika knew it would be dangerous to let their guard down with him still after them. Until he was dealt with Kirika doubted that they could ever retire, but what did they know of him? Only that he had been the boss of Edwin and that he was feared. Not enough to start a hunt on.

Her head began to ache, as it did when she thought about a problem too deeply, information tracking was defenitely Mireille's forte. The Corsican blonde had contacts all over Paris, each with their own specialities.

Luckily their apartment building was before her. Kirika smiled as she cradled the bag in one hand whilst searching for the main building key with the other. A minute of fumbling later and Kirika was ascending the stairs to the second floor, where their apartment was. She reached the floor and stepped out towards the door. When she froze.

A white piece of paper was stuck to the door. With a symmetrical perfection that made it look even more suspicious. _Eviction?_ Kirika's mind queried before dismissing the idea, their repayments were always prompt and in full. They were good custom. Nervously Kirika reached for the document, snapping it away from the cellotape bindings and bringing it down to eye level.

_Yuumura Kirika,_

_Mireille is inside, although not as you know her. You killed Edwin, but I am always here and will always be near. I am the Author, I can reach out and kill you at my leisure. _

_Mireille is asleep on the bed. Have fun._

The brown bag split open as it slammed against the floor, abandoned as Kirika forced her way into the apartment, her Beretta at the ready. Nothing met her. The apartment was as it had always been, clean and tidy with not a single sign of struggle. For a moment Kirika dared to hope that it had all been a lie.

Until, as she cautiously stepped up into the partitioned sleeping area, she saw a small form laid on the bed. Kirika _knew_ it was Mireille, there was no uncertainty. It _was_ her.

Mireille was a tall woman, with long blonde hair, a slim figure and beautiful curves.

She was _not_ about one and a half feet tall with shoulder length blonde hair and huge blinking blue eyes. The face that regarded her was small and cute, with a tiny nose and a small mouth under large blue eyes. It was the face of a tiny child. Perhaps only one or two years old.

"Mireille?" She dared to ask, past the rising block in her throat, the bright blue eyes turned to regard her, responding to the name of her Corsican partner. "No... it can't be... Mireille..."

But it was so, despite all her wishes to the contrary. Somehow, for some reason. Mireille had been turned into a child.

The small child reached it's arms out to her pleadingly, but Kirika didn't know what it wanted. She felt stupid and redundant. Mireille would know what to do, if she was here. She would have an answer, would know where to start. What would Mireille do?

"Ehh-uhh" The child, Mireille, urged with small noises. Kirika felt hot, confused and flustered.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what you want, what am I supposed to do?" She cried out in sudden fear, realising how helpless she was to help her love.

As if startled at her voice, the baby began to wail loudly into the sudden silence of the apartment, making Kirika clap her hands over her ears.

Kirika wished she could join in.

* * *

**_Me and intros eh? Just CANNOT write a good intro. Someone help me here? Damn it. Oh well, it should get better, I usually write better chapters after the intro. _**

_**Seriously if anyone feels that they can help teach or just offer advice as to writing intros, then please offer it. I will be very grateful to you.**_

**_Review please..._**


	2. Failure in Communication

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone. Next chapter is going up._**

**_Okay people, I don't know what age Mireille is, so here are some parameters, very sorry if I got them wrong compared to how a baby normally develops, but here goes._**

**_She's off breast feeding, because that would just be weird. She can't walk, and can barely crawl. Has no teeth. I think that's about it really. No speaking either.

* * *

___****Chapter 2 **- A Failure in Communication.

* * *

The baby was still crying, holding it's arms out to Kirika pleadingly. Kirika just stared back at it, feeling her mind numbing as she tried to figure out what to do. She was lucky that their neighbour was on holiday she realised, for this racket would have brought them in.

"I don't know what you want!" Kirika cried in desperation, hoping it could understand her. But of course it couldn't, instead it started crying louder, if that was even possible, and falling forwards as it held it's arms out.

_Maybe it wants me to come over?_ Kirika thought to herself as she realised what the arm gesture might have been.

Cautiously she walked forwards, not quite knowing what to expect as she sat down on the bed next to the child. Instantly the crying stopped and the baby Mireille crawled slowly over to her, falling onto her upper thigh and trying to crawl into her lap. Hesitantly Kirika helped it up with a light push on it's back, the tiny blonde girl landed in her lap and looked up at her with blue eyes that still seemed to hold so much intelligence. Just like Mireille.

It made no other motion, simply staring into her eyes until Kirika was forced to break the contact and look away. _What am I supposed to do now, I don't know anything about babies... _

As if sensing her thoughts the baby again began to cry, making Kirika jump nervously, though she had the presence of mind to keep hold of the child. Frantically she looked around, searching for anything that might distract the tiny terror.

Remembering what she had seen an elderly man do to his own child, Kirika hid her eyes behind her hands and then pulled them apart, making a little "Peek-a-boo" Noise. Instantly the baby stopped, although the expression just looked shocked.

* * *

_Alright, now that was just wrong._ Mireille thought to herself as Kirika tried to play Peek a Boo with her. She thought were she not an assassin she might have had a cardiac arrest at the frightful image. Kirika... Peek a Boo... it just didn't mix...

Because she couldn't speak Mireille began to cry again, making a complete racket despite her intention to keep it quiet. Kirika's brown eyes widened in helplessness as she tried to stop her crying, rocking her slightly, albeit somewhat Roughly.

_No... stu...pid... I ... am... hun...gry! _Mireille thought angrily between swift lurches, and now she was feeling sick. Just bloody great!

_HUNGRY!_ She tried to scream, but all that came out was a long wail. Kirika stopped shaking her and just looked at her with a completely confused expression. _Oh for God's sake, you IDIOT!_ Mireille wanted to scream, if she ever got out of this then Kirika was going to mothering classes.

Mireille couldn't see very well, after a metre or two images were very blurry, but she did her best to point in the direction she knew the fridge to be in.

Kirika's head followed where she was pointing.

"You hungry?" Kirika asked quietly as if of herself. Mireille tried to nod, but found that her heavy head bounced around like a pendulum, giving her one killer headache.

_God, I've been a baby for less than twenty minutes and I hate it already... _

_I hope she knows I can only drink milk..._ She thought to herself worriedly as Kirika set off for the kitchen area, passing out of her sight for a moment.

Suddenly a fierce wave of panic shot through her, nearly overwhelming her control as she resisted the urge to cry in fear. To wail and scream until Kirika came back.

Luckily the small Asian was coming back around with a few things in her arms, and the strange urges died immediately, leaving Mireille confusedly trying to orientate herself. _What had "That" been..._

Despite her efforts the strange emotion and it's source remained unknown, and the thought of it was swiftly overwhelmed when a pile of food was placed on the bed. Probably the entire contents of the fridge. Making Mireille's tiny belly rumble slightly in hunger.

Kirika just looked at her, obviously hoping that Mireille would pick out her own food. _Good job, I'm not a regular baby,_ she thought as she crawled... well... rolled ... over to a small carton of milk and placed her tiny hand on it. _Is that my hand!_ She asked herself, amazed at the appendage, barely a few centimetres long.

Her musings were interrupted as Kirika sighed happily and carried the rest of the food away. Again, Mireille was nearly overwhelmed by that same wave of despair and sorrow, threatening to send her under, until Kirika returned and it left again.

"Huh...?" Kirika's voice sounded out, rather booming in Mireille's tiny opinion, but then that was to be expected when the normally short girl was currently ten times her size. The brown gaze was on the still untouched carton of milk.

_Kirika...I'm a damned Baby, I can't bloody well open it!_ A baby probably couldn't swear either, but Mireille did make a very good attempt. Instead, to get her point across Mireille was forced to try and open it, then look pleadingly at Kirika when she failed.

Luckily the dark haired girl got the point and opened it for her, then in a surprising show of actually _knowing_ what to do, helped Mireille onto her lap and tilted the carton very gently towards her mouth.

_Nice job._ Mireille complimented as she carefully drank of the cool milk, feeling it fill her tummy as she continued to drink. She was surprised to find she could drink and breathe at the same time, but didn't see why not, it seemed she had been _totally_ changed into a child, internal organs as well.

_Whatever._

Her stomach told her she was full, and it was simple enough to make Kirika stop, just by turning her head, and letting a bit dribble down her chin and neck. Mireille tried to burp only to find that she couldn't, even though she knew as a baby, she had to after each meal. As if Kirika could be expected to know _that._

"Hic-ack..." She managed to get out as she coughed within herself, sending her tiny frame into shakes. Luckily Kirika noticed the signs and after a quick panic gave her a solid pat on the back. A bit _too_ solid.

_Owww! Damn it Kirika, you're burping me, not killing me!_ It hadn't dawned on her then, but it did after that comment. _Oh my God! I'm being burped! Like a baby!... well... I Am... a baby... But still...AHHH... the embarrassment... the everlasting horror!_

She'd never live it down.

Against her will she yawned for a long second, making Kirika look at her funny for a second, before the weariness hit her with the weight of a sledgehammer. Damn, she'd never been so tired before... and she'd barely been up for a six hours today.

This new body obviously needed a lot of rest, and probably a lot of feeding too... she thought as she had to laugh at the realisation that Kirika would be getting up _quite_ a bit tonight.

Heh-heh-heh.

* * *

It was almost too good to be true, Mireille was going to sleep, yawning quietly and making little kneading motions on the bedspread, much like a cat might. Before slowly snuggling up and falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Leaving only a light breathing behind.

_Okay, Kirika. QUIETLEY make your way to the computer, and find out how to care for a baby. THEN find someone who can help..._

Following her own instructions she silently made her way to the computer, thanking her assassin's instincts that allowed her to make not a single sound.

The computer clicked on, although she had prudently unplugged the speakers, and she quickly began to surf the internet for anything that could help. Within minutes a few hundred documents were being printed. Doubtless Mireille would kill her for the cost, but she'd understand. If.. no, when, she turned back to normal.

Mireille would turn back, she was sure of it. But until then Kirika needed to track down the bastard who had done this to her love.

Mireille had a network of informants, which Kirika could remember by name, face, location and speciality. Admittedly she'd never talked to them before, had never uttered a word in front of them, she just hoped the recognised her and trusted her.

Another quick hour passed as Kirika checked the emails before beginning to quietly read the tips for mothers. _Whoa, back a step, I'm not a mother. Just looking after a baby._ Yeah, that made more sense.

Perhaps it was fate, or just incredible irony which made Mireille choose that moment to begin screaming and crying for her. Making her fall backwards off the chair as she struggled to her feet and ran to the bedroom area. Ready for yet another game of trying to figure out what Mireille wanted.

"Damn I hate this."

* * *

**_Hee hee, Mireille is completely aware of what is happening, oh how fun!_**

**_Very short chapter I'm afraid. Sorry about that, I recently bought an RPG, so have been staying up until 3am each night playing it, it hasn't left me much room for Fanfiction writing. But see, I DID manage to write this as well as another chapter for Bunker Fever. Divine Contract might take a little longer, but hey, be patient. _**

_**And PLEASE review... please... Pretty please? **_


	3. A not so simple trip

**_This is a very short chapter. Sorry for the delay, please read the announcement at the bottom afterwards... it is very important.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 3 **- The big bad world.

* * *

_

Hell hath no wrath like a one, going on twenty year old, baby. Such was the conclusion Kirika was able to come to as she yet again rushed towards the bed in another attempt to placate the very young assassin. It had been at least a day since Mireille had become her younger self, and yet to Kirika it felt like weeks.

It hadn't helped that Kirika had been up at least six times last night, answering to the various calls and screams that Mireille would let out.

The night had not been an easy one. Simply that.

In the most cases Mireille had wanted feeding, and Kirika had of course noticed that Mireille only drank milk. Perhaps that was a rule with babies? Another thing she had noticed, was that she seemed to be able to tell what Mireille wanted from the way she cried. There was the hungry cry, the needing comfort cry and the "Kirika you are useless" cry...

"Shh… it's okay." Kirika spoke quietly to the crying child, rocking it slightly as she brought some more milk to it's mouth. Instantly Mireille stopped crying and began to drink of the white liquid, silently gulping until she was finished. Afterwards Kirika lightly patted her on the back until she burped and then let her down again.

_I must be getting better at this._ She thought to herself as she looked at her tiny partner. Later today she was going to take Mireille out, and find her contacts. Surely one of them would have some information on this "Author."

Surely?

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost one in the afternoon… she would head out in an hour.

With Mireille…

So much could go wrong…

* * *

_Wow, Kirika's getting better at this…_ Mireille had to admit to herself as she sat quietly watching the young girl sort her things out. Kirika was currently sitting on the bed with her, but trying to choose what to put in her small bag.

One Beretta, six clips of 9mm ammunition, a few knives… the assassin list went on, but with a few noticeable additions. Most importantly in Mireille's mind, six small cartons of milk.

There was a feverish industriousness in the way Kirika was setting everything out, an intense silence that Mireille didn't exactly want to break. Even though she was bored.

That revelation had come to her with some surprise, as an assassin she could wait for hours without doing anything, but it seemed as this baby she couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes without wanting to break something. Or chew something.

Not that she had any teeth. But still the desire to put something in her mouth and gum it to death was nearly overpowering.

It was as if she could feel another presence inside her mind, another _her_. Like a dormant feeling in her head that was trying to take control, and make her do strange things. Like the urge she had to crawl around the apartment for a few hours. Despite the fact she couldn't crawl yet…

_That's something I should remedy, as long as I'm stuck in this form I should make the best of it. When we get back I'll teach myself to crawl!_ How hard could it be?

"I think we'll have to wrap you up Mireille," Kirika spoke in her booming voice, making Mireille look up at her curiously, "I mean, I'm Asian, carrying you would make me look suspicious as it is, let alone if you're pale and blonde."

_Good plan Kirika._ Mireille mentally complimented her.

"We're going to check out some of your contacts, surely one of them knows something of this author guy…"

_You can try. I wouldn't trust them with anything though._ Mireille wanted to warn her, realistically her contacts were just for things like counting bodies or obtaining easy info. Any complex information needed some more _advanced_ research.

"Shouldn't be too hard really." Kirika continued, zipping up the duffel bag and smiling at her.

_Don't be so sure Kirika, nothing's ever easy…_

"Why am I even talking to you, it's not as if you can even understand me."

_I'm going to kill you Kirika, painfully and slowly._ Mireille thought, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Aww, cute." Came the oblivious reply.

* * *

"Author? You mean like a writer?" Yet another man asked curiously, his face twisted in suspicion, as if she were playing a big joke on him. Kirika hated when they said that. So far, ALL fifteen contacts she had talked to had said that. Every single one. YES, she knew what an author was! Instead of voicing such complaints she merely nodded. So far none had any useful information, and many had simply walked away from her, determined that she was either too young to be what she claimed, or that she was making fun of them.

She didn't think she had ever been so angry in her entire life.

People had treated her as a killer, a monster, a friend and a lover... but no one had ignored her. The simple reason being that in most cases taking your eyes from her resulted in a broken neck...

_Try one more, then i'll have to move to plan B._

Kirika didn't like plan B, in fact plan B sucked. But given the circumstances plan B was looking even more likely. It wasn't giving up... that was plan C. She wasn't going to take plan C, Mireille would kill her fo giving up, and Kirika would probably kill herself for giving up! She _needed_ Mireille.

Mireille chose that moment to start crying.

_No no no no no!_ _Not now, anytime but now..._

Regardless of her silent protests Mireille continued to cry and Kirika was forced to quickly unwrap her, sit at a nearby bench and begin rocking her gently, trying to amuse her. She knew that cry, it screamed of boredom.

_What am I supposed to do now? I can't sit here all day keeping her busy, and if I just carry on with her like this then someone is bound to question me, and I'll have no answers for them!_

The question turned out to be pointless however, for something heavy crashed into her side and sent her tumbling from the bench roughly and slamming into the hard eart floor. Instinctively her arms clutched Mireille to her and she rolled to land on her back and keep the baby safe, she hit the floor and skidded, scratching her shoulder raw and making her grit her teeth in pain. Whoever had done that was in for a world of hurt.

Something began clawing at her front and she thrashed an arm blindly in front of her, hitting whatever it was in the face. It gave off a masculine grunt as it continued to fight her, seemingly trying to force her down. Calmly she assessed the situation. _Rape? Unlikely, too crowded an area... theft? no chance... Soldats? One man against me... so no... I can't fight like this, if i put Mireille down I can beat him._

It failed to occur to her however, that this might have been what the man wanted.

The scream that erupted from her throat was of purest rage, and sent birds flying from the trees as she leapt to her feet in one instant, already chasing after the bastard that had snatched up a crying Mireille and run away. He was barely ten feet ahead of her, and his lead was failing him. She had to stop him, and quickly! Angril she took a corner at speed, before slamming on the metaphorical brakes at the sight before her.

Ten armed men, in assorted clothing.

Today was _not_ a good day.

* * *

_**ANOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ THIS, AND FORGIVE ME!**_

_**It has come to it people, and i am sorry. I cannot manage all these fanfictions, three is just too much for me, and since school has started and i am in my last year of college it is cutting drastically into all my time. It is adversely affecting grades, and i am being forced to write crappy little chapters like this.**_

_**Here is what i propose. I am offering both Young Mother, and Bunker Fever to a good home. To anyone who wants to carry them on, you dont need to take both, just someone say if they want one. I will keep Divine Contract, but i am being somewhat put off by my hunour fics, and i AM sorry, i know people may have waited for this, i really thought i could manage it. And bunker fever too! But both are draining me, and my will to write at all!**_

_**If no body wants them... i will continue them... Surprised you there didn't I? But be warned it may be at this pace... OR i may start writing chapters this small. Mainly because with my humour fics i am losing the will to write long chapters. I DO apologise, i really do. Will anyone please help me? Take one off my hands, just ask in a review! I am very sorry, i hope you will forgive me. This has been so long to update, and look what came of it! So little...**_

_**Please... Young Mother. and Bunker Fever. to anyone who wants one of them. You can have it as your own, and change any previous chapters, just say "The idea for this fic was created by Cavalyn, and he wrote chapters one to... which ever. Before giving up like a stupid constipated monkey!" that is all i ask, if anyone does want them then i can happily give it to you. **_

_**Sorry. i really am. **_


	4. Not so Simple a Job Anymore

**_Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Not much to say really. Will try and keep this fairly original. Again, other things intrude on my update time. I wish i could be in the younger years again. _**

_**Important notice, i am testing a new style for this story, in the prequal "When a job goes wrong," it was very subtle humour since i had the romance to keep me going. However since this is no chance of romance, since that would be weird, i will try this chapter with a little bit more slapstick humour than normal. If anyone is offended or doesnt like it then tell me!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4. **- Not an Easy Job?

* * *

_

Kirika eyed the large group of armed men with professional ease, letting her calm, blood coloured eyes wash over them as she mentally scorned their poor defences. They were unskilled, lazy, untrained and poorly maintained. It was unfortunate then that in these days anyone with a gun suddenly classified a huge threat. And just as unfortunate that ten of these huge threats were staring at her...

They had forgotton one thing however.

Her Beretta M1934, which was fully loaded and snugly fitted... her hand wandered invisibly to the back of her belt... snugly fitted...

Snugly fitted...

In her bag...

Damn.

Her mind exploded at the implication of that realisation. She, Kirika, Noir, had forgotton her gun. That wasn't right! It just didn't compute! She could barely manage to stand calmly still, since inside her head thousands of mini-Kirikas were running around aimlessly, proclaiming that it was the end of the world. All the while a deep red klaxon was screaming in the background of her mind.

The hired goons were getting nervous. They knew she was a great assassin, rumours travelled fast, they also knew that her standing still probably heralded something momentous.

They had famalies, loved ones, pets... well, they didn't. But they were thinking that living long enough to accumulate such things was beginning to sound like a pleasing prospect. Meanwhile Kirika was thinking of different ways to kill or incapacitate all ten of the armed thugs. After that Mireille would be in her arms again, since said blonde baby was gagged on the sidewalk. _Gagged! How dare they do that to a baby, let alone Mireille! ... hmm... so quiet... must remember to grab that gag, I mean, NO! Bad! Kill!_

It all started when a man, soaked in sweat and fear reflexively pulled the trigger, discharging his bullet towards Kirika's form. In that single gunshot. All Hell broke loose. Kirika swayed out of the way of the bullet and leapt forwards, delivering a roundhouse kick to one man's head and a fist into another's jewells. She had never known a man could scream so high! More bullets fired, but with the close mess of bodies the only marks they found were in their own bodies. Only one had to die before they realised that and attempted to fight her melee...

A terrible mistake.

* * *

It was maybe fifteen minutes later when the door to their apartment opened and Kirika walked calmly in, sporting one black eye, she had got careless, and a giggling baby girl. The apartment was as she had left it... a mess. But without Mireille able to tell her off she didn't bother to clean it. Sighing she sat Mireille on the floor with a few empty cartons she made into building blocks and sat at the desk with the computer to think.

Mireille always sat there if she wanted to think, it was funny. but it DID help her to think...

Curiously she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, confiscated from the men. It read;

_Dear Hired Goons,_

_A small asian girl and baby will be in Paris, kidnap the baby and kill the girl. You will know who is the right one, because the asian girl is a deadly assassin who can quite easily kill you all._

_Have a nice day. _

_Love_

_Author._

There was his mistake, Kirika knew that you did NOT tell goons that an enemy was strong. You told them that all they had to do was act tough, then you got far away. Hired thugs were by definition cowards. It was just a fact of life.

* * *

_Build a tower!_ Mireille happily chanted, placing one block atop another until a small building was made. She smiled evilly. _Destroy the tower!_ Blocks fell as she cut it down. She clapped her tiny hands together. _This is fun!_ Truth was, this was her third tower, and for some reason she never got bored. She paused.

_Why does this entertain me so? Could it be that being a baby is making my mind simple again? So that the smallest of things amuse me? Test time. What is important to me...? Kirika... fashion. Does Kirika look fashionable?_ It took only one glance. _Egods! I thought i had burned those pink shoes!_ But it was without any flare... truth was, she didn't care about clothes in this form. The shock of that statement made her pause.

_Oh my God... Does this... does this mean... that my mind will be replaced?_ It was a terrifying thought, would her mind die and be replaced by that of an infant, never again to trully be her? _No! It can't be... but i can feel... sense... no, feel... another mind within my own. _She recalled it now, the yearning she felt to always be close to Kirika, the desire to build the tower then destroy the tower... There was another mind sharing this body with her, the mind of a baby. And it was getting stronger.

This wasn't a simple matter of finding a cure anymore. If they did not find one soon... then no amount of cure would help her, because her mind would be dead.

_At least I know of it, so i can fight it! I should do the opposite of what it wants. _

She sat still for three full minutes.

_No... must... resist..._

The other mind was screaming bloody murder. It wanted to play! NOW!

_FINE! A compromise... let's... uhhh...learn to crawl! Yes, we should learn how to move. _Of course the baby could not understand her, but as soon as she started trying to move it quieted, as if happy that they were doing _something._

_Right... one arm forward... one leg following... oof. no. One arm forward, opposite leg forward, other arm forward... opposite leg..._

_This could take time._ She thought to herself as she fell on her side again.

* * *

Kirika looked quickly at Mireille, seeing the little girl move maybe half a foot before toppling over again. Mireille was learning to crawl, how cute! She couldn't help but feel a rush of cheer and pride at the thought. But it was soon quashed.

Mireille.

Mobile.

Able to move.

Kirika's eyes glazed over at the mere thought of the pain a mobile Mireille would cause her.

Sighing, and knowing her life was over she began to contact an old friend, and an old enemy. He was their last chance.

* * *

_Mireille was dreaming. She knew she was, she climbed out of her dream bed. A full adult, and looked around curiously, but she had been a baby? The world outisde the windows was black and nothing seemed to move in the small apartment. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door._

_Despite her foreboding, Mireille walked towards the white door, dressed only in her white shirt. Cautiously she opened the door._

_Her mouth fell open._

_Outisde was a small pink pig, with a little set of wings and a faintly embarassed face. It was holding a red rose towards her, and wound in it's twirled tail was a salad fork._

_"BON ANNIVERSAIRE!" The moogle, pig, thing shouted at her, thrusting the rose forwards._

_Mireille screamed._

_

* * *

_

_**GASP! What does it mean! probably nothing, the odds that it has anything to do with the plot of this story are negligible. Sorry for the delay, life is a bitch to me. UCAS is wanting in this Friday, (University thing) and i am running ragged right now to get up to date! I only wrote this early because my BETA reader gave me a not so subtle hint! Shakes fist at Beta reader**_

_**Yeah yeah. if you didnt like the added over the top humour then tell me. I WILL get rid of it if nobody liked it. Well, i wont redo this chapter, but i will skip it next chapter. Other stories again will take time, i ask that you be patient, yada yada! Sorry that I am sounding nasty! UCAS is EVILLLLLLL! WAHHHH! MUMMMMMYYYY!**_

_**-Cavalyn.**_


End file.
